nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting
This feat only extends extra attacks for off-hand (4th~6th), similar to Improved TWF or greater TWF, right? I saw some build said that perfect TWF use BAB without dual-wielding AB penalty (-4/-4 or -2/-2 if off-hand weapon is light)? As I tried (v1.23), this penalty still applied with perfect TWF. Is there any change from previous patches? Ashling1r (talk) 19:40, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- Can anyone verify that this adds offhand attacks to special attacks like Whirlwind Attack, or those granted by Cleave, Haste etc? Just curious. -> As I tried, No. extra attacks granted by cleave & haste only use main-hand attack, as refered in the haste & whirlwind page. Ashling1r (talk) 19:40, September 3, 2015 (UTC) How do you get 25 Dex?? Feat requirements ignore gear, right? So you have to have 25 BASE Dex. That means you need 18 to start with and put all 7 extra points into it, and you can take this feat at level, er, 29. Is that right? Or pick a race with +2 Dex and start with 20, then you "only" have to put 5 points into it, and could take it at 21 - if you didn't want any other stats. Am I missing something? Is there any other way to boost your stats for feat pre-reqs? -The only other way is taking Great Dexterity. This isn't such a problem though, because any build going for pure Two-Weapon Fighting will use a +2 DEX race (usually Drow, Tiefling or Air Genasi) and put all their points into DEX regardless. Now if you want a DEX requirement that's really hard, try Self-Concealment! Viperesque 03:09, 19 December 2008 (UTC) --Actually, running a +2 dex race and putting all your points but one into strength as a fighter 28/FB 2 (taken at 15 and 18 for extra and extend rage, respectively, due to NWN2 feat granting mechanics) with an non-racial-effected stat breakdown of 15/16/14/14/10/8 (I used Wood Elf for +2 strength without an LA adjustment as well, but the int penalty is not great for those who prefer a wider variety of skills) with a point in dex taken at 12 (for the 19 dex for Greater Two-Weapon Fighting) you can get all your weapon specializations all through Epic, then immediately get five points of Great Dexterity to qualify for Perfect Two Weapon Fighting by level 28, with the last two spent on Great Strength. This gives a final stat breakdown (only including the +2 dex) of 22/25/14/14/10/8 with primary and offhand to-hit of +38 / +33 / +28 / +23 / +18 / +13, for a total of 12 attacks with the weapon of your choice doing +6 damage per strike at a +4 to hit, getting two free cleaves off of every dropped opponent, and able to cleave any number of times per round. This is not even including boosted stats while Frenzying, either- which adds an additional +3 to hit and damage per strike. With a scimitar, while frenzying, that means you're doing 1d6+9+6+5d6+5d6+5d6 or an average of 71 damage per strike with an attack array of +45 / +40 / +35 / +30 / +25 / +20, in each hand.... And that's not even including any gear beyond the scimitars themselves. An item that gives +8 strength would increase that all by another +4, and if you used Improved Power Attack on top of that all you could be getting an attack array that's only two worse per strike but does an additional six damage. Certainly, it's a very specific requirement, but as you can see going PTWF doesn't require you to put everything into DEX regardless, and can make one hell of a hard-hitting fighter! That's ignoring what can be done with Rangers, who can take the TWF path without putting any points into Dex at all, wearing a Mithril Breastplate, which counts as Light and gives 5 AC with a maximum Dex of 5, or a Mithril Chain Shirt which gives 4/+6, if you're more dexterous (base +2 dex, item that grants +8 dex for a total of +6 modifier, for example). 13:45, July 4, 2014 (UTC)